1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aerosol particle concentration using virtual impactors for the concentrator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sampling of atmospheric aerosols utilizing virtual impactors is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,135 shows a high volume virtual impactor that utilizes nozzles that are arranged with passageways to divide the air flow into major flows and minor flow. The larger mass airborne particles have inertia such that they pass through a receiving tube to a filter while the major flow of air and the smaller particles are diverted laterally.
Also, the use of an impactor plate for receiving impinging particles has been known in the prior art. Concentrating the particles by inertial separation and then counting or collecting the larger particles in a single, effective assembly is still lacking in the art.